You did It
by A Learning PEN
Summary: An ...Abhirika ...with lot of emotions ... peep inside


Hello friends hear is a Os...from this Learning Pen ...

ENJOY...

* * *

At beach two souls are sitting together...

Boy : Kya baat hai aaj badi shanti se ho Koi baat hai...

Girl : Kuch nhi aise hi bass aaj maan hai ki tumko mehsos karu...

Boy : Kya baat hai Tarika dekh rha hu bahut gumsum ho tum kitne dino se btao kya baat hai...

Tarika : Kuch baat nhi hai Abhijeet mein aaj tumare sath waqt bitana ka maan tha bas...

Abhijeet (romatically) : Acha tho Madam ka waqt bitane ka maan tha ... tho itna dur kyu hai pass ayo...

Tarika put her head on his chest : Abhi...

Abhijeet : Hmmmm...jaan

Tarika : Ek do you love me...

Abhijeet : Very nonsense question Tarika ...

Tarika : Ahh... I know question is nonsense but I want ... answer...

Abhijeet : Than I Love you jaan more than my jaan...

Tarika : (jolly) : sachii ...

Abhijeet (smilling) : Muchiii...

Tarika : EK game kheloge...

Abhijeet : kaisa Game...

Tarika : Love game...

Abhijeet : Wahhh ... love mein bhi Game hote hai

Tarika : Wooh... sab chodo ... khelo ge ki nhi bolo jaldi...

Abhijeet : Mana karu tho manogi...

Tarika (smiling): nhi...

Abhijeet : tho khelo ...

Tarika : Ek aur question ka answer do ...do you agree with hindi statement ki Dur rhne se pyarr badhtha hai...

Abhijeet : Aaj kya ho gya hai tumko Jaan..

Tarika : Answer do plzz

Abhijeet : probably...

Tarika : yeh kya hai confirm answer dona plzz

Abhijeet : Kaise du jab iss question ka confirm answer hai hi nhi...

Tarika : matlab...

Abhijeet : matalb yeh..Jaan ki yeh baat sach hai ki dur rhne se pyarr badhta hai kyu ki hum jab apne apne se dur hote hai ... tho humko uski ...importance ka pata cahlta hai...par kabhi kabhi yeh duriya... dilo mein bhi duriya leati hai aur us condition mein tum btao ...kha se ...dur rhne se pyarr jada hua...

Tarika : MUjhe kuch nhi pata tum mante hona ... ki dur rhne se pyarr jada hota hai...bass itna bolo...

Abhijeet : Haa meri begum manta hu apki baat...aage bole iss sawal se kaun sa Love game khlne wali hai...

Tarika : Abhijeet kal hum dono ek dusre se dur rhenge No phone ,No conversation okk...for 24 hours... okk ...jho karlega wohh dusre se jada pyarr karta hai ...

Abhijeet : Bekar ka Game hai Tarika ... mein nhi khel rhu

Tarika : Kya hua abhijeet dar gye tumko lagta hai kahi tum har na jao haina...

Abhijeet (angry): Acha tho Aab mere pyarr ka parameter yehh Game hai tho thik hai mein karke dikhata hu yehh game complete tumko... aur kal se kyu aaj se balki abhi se game start karte hai ...

Tarika : Okk sure ... karte hai so ...

Abhijeet : Dr . Tarika mein aapko aap ke ghar chod deta hu...

Tarika : okk S.I abhijeet thank you so much...chale

Abhijeet -Tarika sit inside the car ...

Abhijeet (pov): Kya yrr Tarika aise game kha se aate hai tumko...

Tarika (pov): I M sorry Abhijeet ... mujhe pata hai yeh tumko kitna hurt kar rha hai par ...closed her eyes ... I am helpless...

 **Aahaatein...**

 **Bicchri saanso ki hai...**

Aap ka ghar aagya dr. Tarika ... gud night...

Tarika : thank you Abhijeet jii ... gud night...moved inside close the door ...

 **Yaade teri baand ankho mein hai...**

 **tujh se judaa maan ,**

Abhijeet enter to his room ...looked at tarika pic

tarika jaan yeh kaisa game hai jo tumko aur mujhko dono ko hurt kar rha hai ...

 **teri yaado ki dhadkan jaagayein mujhe...**

 **Aisi khaamoshiyo mein ,**

 **chuppe dil ke nagmein...**

 **sunnauun kisse...**

Tarika : I am sorry abhijeet mujhe pata hai iss trahh se tumko tumare pyarr ko prove karne ka bola tho tu kitna hurt hue ho but...sachii Abhijeet meinbhi khush nhi hu... (broken ) nhi ... bilkul nhi ... hu...

 **Oo... more ... saaiyaan...**

 **Raina ..na ... bitee..banne...**

Mein nhi abhijeet yehh tho God ka game hai Kaise btau Tumko ki mein ...kaise btau abhijeet ki ...mein abb sahyad ek din ki bhi ...,mehmaan nhi hu ...Aaj lab mein kaam karte waqt ... mein khud cancer viruse ki shikaar ho gyi hu...

 **Oo ... moreyy ... saaiyaan ...**

 **Raina ... na Rutthe ... manne...**

Aahhh... mera sar... maaaa... Abhiiiiii... ahhhhh...

 **Oo... moreyyy... saaiyaan...**

Abhijeet (pov) : Yehh kya ho rha hai Taru ... taru thik tho hona aap kuch hua tho nhi aap ko ... Jaan ... kab bitega yeh din taru mein kab aap ko wapas se dekh sakunga baat kar sakunga... bahut naraz hu mein aap ke iss bekar ki game ki wajah se aap se...

 **Terey hi saaiyein mein...**

 **khwabooon ki bahoon mein...**

Aapni **khaani likhooon...**

Abhiiiiii I Love baby ... You Are the jiski wajah se mein itna special feel karti thi...

I love you...humesa smile kar na abhi aap ki smile mujhe meri rooh ko khushi aur sukoon degi

 **Hastein hua pal mein ...**

 **Rote hua pal mein**

 **Bas teri jubaani banoo...**

 **After 24 hours Abhijeet go to meet Tarika ...**

 **In car...**

Abhijeet : Aaj Tarika se bas itna bolna hai Look I DID IT BABY ... jaan ready ho jao apni faltu ki Game ki Punishment ke liye...

 **When he reach to Tarika 's house he saw his Jaan in the coffin ... with a note...**

 **YOU DID IT BABY ... NOW DO IT DAILY... WITH A SMILE...**

Abhijeet : Tarikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Awake and breathing fast...(murmurring) Taru noooooo... tarika...

Tarika : Abhiiii kya hua ... haan

Abhijeet : Tarika tum thik hona ...

Tarika : Abhi Baby Fever aapko hai mujhe kya hua hai

Abhijeet : Taru promise me Kabhi chod ke nhi jaogi mujhko plzz ...

Tarika : Abhi you are life aur life ko kabhi nhi chod sakte na so mein kahi nhi ja rhi hu aap plzz so jao ...

Abhijeet : TArika promise karoo na ... mujhe dar lag rha hai aur yeh bhi ... promise karo ki tum kabhi koi stupid love game leke nhi ayogi ... aur ... lab bhi mat jana Jaan

Tarika : My love aap ko fever hai na iss liye aap ko hallucination ho rhe hai aap so jao I promise Koi love game nhi leke ayoungi... okk now close your eyes and try to sleep

Abhijeet put his head on tarika 's lap and slept...

Tarika (pov) Abhi plzz aap jaldi thik ho jaye...mujhe aap ki condition dekhi nhi janti aur aaj pata nhi aapne kya sapna dekh liya ki mujhe lab jane se bhi roke rhe hai...

Abhijeet wake up after some some time ...tarika entered with... soup...

Tarika : So my Love kaisa feel kar rhe hai...

Abhijeet : Hug here : Taru kabhi dur mat jana Dur jane se pyarr nhi Tanhai milti hai aur bas Tanhai badti hai ...

Tarika : Kya baat hai abhi kyu pareshan ho koi sapna dekha ...

Abhijeet : Nodded...

Tarika : BHUl jao Abhii band ankho se dekhe gye ache ho ya bure sapne kabhi sach nhi hote ...(jolly) aur jab fever hona aur hippo jaisi moti meds khate hai na tab bure sapne hi aate hai so jaldi se dawa kha ke thik ho jaye no dawa no bure sapne ... simple hai na...

Abhijeet (laughed) Kya taru aap bhi mein bacha hu kya ... jo aap mujhe Hippo wali dawa aur childish idea de rhi hai...

Tarika : Ek sapne se aap dar tho bachoo jaise hi gye the Abhi ...

Abhijeet hug tarika : Aap se judi har buri cheez phir sapne hi kyu na ho mujhe andar tak dara dete hai Jaan...

Tarika : Aur aap ka yeh dar mujhe acha nhi lagta hai ... abhi sapne ek illusion hai yeh baat yaad kar lijiye aap ...fever bdhane ki jarurat nhi hai samjhe aap

Abhijeet : jii memsahab...

Tarika : (blush) kya abhi aap bhi...

Abhirika hug each other give sooth to each other that they are togrther... Forever...

 **...THE END...**

* * *

 **Kaisa tha btana jarur baki ke sare pending updates bhi jaldi se aa rhe hai...**

 **friends mein story mere padhe hua dekhe hua soche hua ideas ko likhne ke liye likhti hu mujhe nhi pata ki ek story ko kya jarurat hai kya tareeke hote hai rules and all that so plzz kabhi yeh lage ki mein aapko bore kar rhi hu... tho mujhe bina kuch soche btaye... and plz words kya dhyan rakhe ...use polite wordss... humble request...**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia dubey**


End file.
